


When the levee break

by Noa28



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noa28/pseuds/Noa28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a delicate thing, the equilibrium; the world as it all, will always, always, try to repair itself. If a hole should erupt, it will seek whatever means, to complete itself".</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the levee break

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic. also English is not my native tongue, so please be kind...  
> any suggestions or comments are welcome!

"It's a delicate thing, the equilibrium; the world as it all, will always, always, try to repair itself. If a hole should erupt, it will seek whatever means, to complete itself".

There was a moment of silent from the demon sitting across from him and Sam used it to look where he was being held. The room was surrounded by darkness and the only visible thing was a big, toweling looking throne.

It was build from long, sharp looking, ivory pillars, that after giving it a closer look, Sam realizes that they were not pillars at all, but actually human bones. It shouldn't surprise him, after all, what one can expect from the king of hell, butterflies? What was surprising though was the giant, white marble wings spread on its back. If Sam didn't know who was it for, or what was it was made of, he would have dare call it was beautiful, at its own horrible way.

"Inspiring isn't it? Sadly I can't take credit… anyway as I was saying…" the demon continued fixing Sam with one of his rare, serious looks. "Are you listening here boy? I'm being undoubtedly clever here! Teaching you the mighty and mysteries rules of the universe and what not…" the demon took a breath pinching the bridge of his nose, the air of irritation surround him."What was I saying? Right, a hole in the world… it simple really, a knight died, the last of its kind, mind you…" his words were combined with a hand waving that as he wanted to say 'do you get it now? Do you?', as if Sam was suppose to understand all the secrets to said universe from the demon baffling speech and hand gestures.

Apparently Sam wasn't mistaking as the demon next words were "No? And here I thought you're supposed to be the smart one… never mind I will explain it to you as you were a new born…" the demon took another long breath before he continued "Do you know how a knight of hell is created?" "Coming first on hell camp?" Sam said rolling his eyes at the demon; he had better things to do then to listen to a demonology lecture, like finding Gadreel or banging his head against the near wall… "Funny… I find it interesting that you feel so comfortable with cranking jokes, yet it was you that made the all thing possible, that helped sew the finale stitch in the rip" the boy want silent, his demeanor changed from mildly irritated to stiff. his body became rigged as he was preparing for the next verbal blow.

The demon look down at the boy, taking in the change in his body language, the wild, fearful eyes, the tight fists, white at the knuckles. Yes this was it, that right there was the all reason for this tedious conversation. Watching his words slowly sink in, the boy realize it's true meaning… that was so delicious, too precious for words… the stupid boy know, he realized what he's done, and the demon was there to witness it, to relish in it, the smell of depression and regret were high and thick in the air, pinched with a tad of salt, just how the demon like it.

Taking a step toward the crumbling boy, "Ho Sammy, if it was that simple don't you think that every blockhead would have made it? That there were a lot more of these nasty things running around? No, it much deeper, darker than you'd think" his last words were grazed with a look that made Sam think that his words were glazed with a lot more personal meaning. "Do you know, moos, what is the most powerful force in the world?" "Enough with this tell me what you came here to say and leave me the hell alone!" Sam was shaking and the demon filled with glee, that right there, the image that poor boy made, will keep him warm at the cold (Read worm, we are talking about hell…) up coming days of the new regime.

"Humor me will ya…" "Is it the power of love?" Sam said sarcastically, to his astonishment, the demon node his head, his grins grow bigger, flashing pearly white teeth. "Ten points to Gryffindor! Well done moos, you got it at one! Wouldn't have bet on it, since you don't think much of it, do you boy? You who cast it away so carelessly, so ruthlessly, step on it with your enormous feet!" the demon voice grow louder, his eyes darker and if Sam didn't know him he would have pegged him as angry… no he realized with grim certainty, he was livid!

"You see boy" the king of all demons said, standing to his full height, and it was ridiculous, laughable even, but the demon seam to tower over Sam, he felt so much bigger, and for the first time, in a very long time in Sam young life, he felt small. A little lost boy, with nothing at his feet. "Love is the most powerful thing in the world, it's the reason daddy do wrong didn't off himself, when he saw his wife burn on the ceiling. Love is the reason you left everything and got on a killing spry. Love is the reason your angle friend got resurrected time and time and bloody time again! In spite of what he may think… and for the grand finally ladies and gentleman, love is the reason YOUR PATHETIC SELF IS STILL KICKING!

The demon paused before aiming for the kill "When you rejected it, when you took that away, you broke his heart. You made a heart that once was full with endlessly love break, and you made a hole, an emptiness that something, or someone needed to fill, and you my darling boy, created a knight"

There was a faint sound of chocking like a static in the air and to his horror, Sam realize it was coming from him. He had to breathe; he had to get out of there… the demon continued unmoved and uncaring. "There is nothing, Sam, nothing more horrible, more deliciously sad, then a broken bleeding heart…and your brother" the demon said with emphasis which reworded him with an intake of breath from the boy 'please sir, can I get some more?' the demon thought with glee, enjoying the boy misery. Watching it was breathtaking, inspiring even, to see the giant of a man crumble to the dirty floor, a broken "no" escaping his chocked lips. The demon in front of him moved with the grace of royalty, he grabs Sam's long hair, tilting his head painfully "I guess I should thank you, I guess I should feel proud, after all even with the power of hell at my back and call, I could have never accomplished what you did in a couple of simple words, I would admit it has a certain charm, brake them when their down and then brake them some more…isn't it Sammy? That's the new motto!" "Don't! Don't call me that!" the boy shouts clings to anger as his only anchor. Crowley released him, looking down at him like a bug beneath his well polish shoes; a growly laughter comes from deep within his throat "Why not? After all, boy, were family now".

Time to wake up.        

He didn't realized he was screaming until he felt a sting in his right cheek, lifting bewailed eyes Sam looked at the worried looking angle standing at the feet of his bed. "Where?" He stunt, panting hard. "Cas, Cas were is Dean?" something like pity flashed in the angle eyes, then anger and then something Sam thought he will never see again in his friend eyes. It was how he looked the day Sam took his last the dive. It was depression, attar and pure depression. The angle, Sam realized, was at loss. 'It was love that resurrected him, it was love that brought him back' the demon words rang in his ears, reminding him that he wasn't the only one that may have lost a loved one.

"Sam" Castile said his voice gravel, his body stiff, and knuckles white. "Sam, Abbadon is dead".

  

                   

                                                                                                  


End file.
